


Teaspoon :: The Legend of the Starstone. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10/Rose with Donna. AU. Back to the Future crossover. On a test run of the newly modified Delorean, Doc and Marty meet up with the Tenth Doctor, Rose and Donna and get involved in a battle to save the human race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Legend of the Starstone.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39534&chapid=91779) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39534&chapid=91779)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39534&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39534&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Huge fan of BTTF and even though I did do a little gag with Doc and Marty in the first chapter of Eater of Souls, I've never done a true crossover story and I wanted to do one since I love both DW and BTTF. I've also borrowed some of the canon from the Back to the Future cartoon series. This story is AU. Journey's End happened but the clone was never created and Rose and Donna end up traveling with the Doctor.  
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2

  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Jen, come on, be reasonable!"  
  
Marty McFly was exasperated. His girlfriend, Jennifer Parker, was upset with him. She had come over to his house to see if he could take her to the movies in his four by four only to find out that he was going over to Doctor Emmett Brown's family's house for the evening.  
  
"Jen, Doc asked me to help him this evening. I told him I would. What am I supposed to do?" Marty said as they stood in his bedroom.  
  
"Call Doc and tell him you're gonna take me out for the evening," Jennifer said. "Hello, I'm your girlfriend, not Doc Brown!"  
  
"I know that, Jen," Marty said angrily. "Doc finished building another Delorean and modifying it and he asked me to come along with him to try it out."  
  
"Haven't the two of you learned by now to quit doing that?" Jennifer said. "Every time you went back or forwards in time, it ended up badly."  
  
"Not always," Marty said defensively.  
  
"You nearly erased yourself from time, you did change time and you nearly got killed when you went back to the Old West."  
  
"Hold on. I admit the first thing is true but Biff is the one that changed time," Marty said.  
  
"Yeah, because you brought that sports almanac," Jennifer retorted.  
  
"Well, how was I to know that Old Biff would get ahold of it and use it to get rich. Anyway, we're not gonna do anything like that. The Doc modified the Delorean so this one can go anywhere in time, not just back and forth in Hill Valley's history. We're just gonna do a test run to see if it works."  
  
"I thought Doc Brown swore he'd never rebuild that time machine."  
  
"He…changed his mind."  
  
"Yeah, and he'll end up changing time because he changed his mind," Jennifer said.  
  
Marty threw up his hands.  
  
"I'm not gonna argue about it. I'll tell the Doc to take me back about a minute after we left and then we'll go do something. It is a time machine, you know.'  
  
Jennifer considered that.  
  
"Promise?" she said.  
  
"I swear to God and anyone else that might be listening that I'll come back tonight and we'll go somewhere. Just let me help Doc tonight, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Jennifer said, nodding her head. "But you be careful, Marty McFly."  
  
"I'm always careful."  
  
Jennifer snorted fondly at that and Marty took her in his arms, giving her a passionate kiss. He went downstairs and saw her to the door, the click clacking of his father's typewriter as he worked on his latest novel echoing through the house while they walked. He sniffed the air and smelled the pot roast his mother was making for dinner. That was another thing he was giving up by agreeing to help his friend out. Still, he secretly was excited that the Delorean could now do more than just go back and forth in Hill Valley's history. He had a mental list in his head of places he wanted to see as he kissed Jennifer goodnight and watched as she went down the steps to her mother's car. He stood there and watched until she was inside the car, started it up and sped away. Then he closed the door and went to tell his parents he was leaving.  
  
"At last, the Delorean is complete!"  
  
Doctor Emmett Brown let out a satisfied sigh as he slumped back in the black leather seat of his time machine. He was sitting in the passenger side taking final measurements on the voltage of his flux capacitor making sure it was ready to handle time travel. He had spent several months slaving away, updating and modifying it to handle time travel on a large scale instead of just going back and forth in Hill Valley history. He had always had the goal of going anywhere in time since he really wasn't that interested in the history of Hill Valley to begin with, not when he could see the building of the pyramids, the founding of Rome, a dinosaur battle, these were the things that thrilled him. He was eager to go and explore but first he wanted to do a test run and he couldn't do a test run without his best friend, Marty.  
  
While the rest of his family ate supper, he was getting ready for the first test of the new revamped Delorean. He was racking his brain, trying to figure out where they should go first. There were so many places he wanted to see but he'd wait till Marty was with him. He was his partner in crime after all.  
  
After exploring much of Hill Valley's history with his family and their train, Doc Brown purchased a large farm after exchanging some gold that he panned in the 1800's for money. He took over the barn and made it his workshop. Using an old cave that was on the property, he paid workers to dig deeper into it and he constructed a hidden place to put his train, complete with a long wooden ramp at the mouth of the cave that allowed the train to go up into the air so he could get up to 88 miles per hour as fast as he could. At first his neighbors had been startled by the sight of a steam locomotive shooting up into the air and disappearing with a sonic boom while it left behind two fire trails but now everyone was used to it, although if anything strange happened, a lot of people usually blamed it all on kooky Doc Brown. He was used to that though, he'd gotten that kind of reaction most of his life. All that mattered to him was his family and friends and the love and support they gave him.  
  
He looked over when his youngest son, Verne, came into his combination garage/workshop. His son had unruly sandy blonde hair that he hid for the most part under a big coonskin cap. Unlike his brother who seemed to inherit his father's intelligence, Verne was a late bloomer, more interested in video games than string theory, but Doc Brown loved him just the same and felt blessed that he had found his wife, Clara, married her and had two of the sweetest boys in the world.  
  
"Vernie, look, I'm done," he said proudly.  
  
"Dad, Mom said she wants you to come inside and eat," Verne said, clearly annoyed at having to be the messenger boy for his parent.  
  
"I told your mother I was going to eat later," Doc Brown explained. "I was out here working on the Delorean and now that I'm finished, Marty is coming over so we can give it a test run. Tell her that I'll be in later."  
  
"I wish you'd tell her yourself," Verne muttered under his breath after he turned and walked out.  
  
Unaware of the comment his son just made, Doc Brown walked over to a large wooden table positioned at the side of the barn. He took a swig of water from a water bottle and rolled his eyes when he heard the thumping rhythm of the bass coming from Marty's stereo inside his truck.  
  
"Great Scott, boy's gonna be deaf before he's twenty," Doc Brown muttered to himself as he sat his water bottle down.  
  
The thumping bass stopped the moment Marty turned off the ignition and he heard the car door open and close. Even though Marty wasn't his child, he felt a paternal affection for him and he couldn't resist lecturing him the moment he walked through the open barn doors.  
  
"Marty, how many times must I tell you not to turn the bass setting up all the way? You're gonna go deaf before you hit middle age. I'm sure you can hear Duran Duran just fine without the bass guitar thumping in your ears."  
  
"I know, Doc, but I can't help it. I love it when a good song comes on and I have to crank up the volume."  
  
"You're gonna be cranking up the volume whether or not a good song comes on if you're not careful," Doc Brown said.  
  
He knew it was pointless to argue though and he decided to move on and demonstrate the new Delorean. He pointed out that not only could you enter the time and day you wanted to go to but also the destination using an extra computer keyboard he installed under the old keypad.  
  
"This Delorean is far more powerful than the old one," Doc Brown said to him as they walked around it. "Not only does it get more miles to the gallon and has more horsepower, I also installed a remote control feature that will allow me to recall the car from any point in time thus saving us the headache we had the time you went back to 1955."  
  
He pulled out a silver box the resembled a clunky TV remote and showed it to him.  
  
"I have an extra one for you," he said, pointing to his workshop table. "That way, if one of us gets separated from the Delorean, we can summon it back to us instantly."  
  
"Bitchin'," Marty said. "So…where are we gonna go?"  
  
"Where do you wanna go?" Doc Brown asked him. "We can go anywhere in time now. Course on this first run, we may just decide to go somewhere a bit boring just to prove that it works. But it's your decision, so choose wisely."  
  
Marty put his hand on the top of the Delorean while he thought that over. So many possibilities swirled through his mind. He could go into the past but he could also go into the future and see more than just Hill Valley. He suddenly had an urge to go somewhere besides the United States since he had the chance to go anywhere. He thought perhaps England since he didn't want to go somewhere he couldn't speak the language but when? In the end, he decided since this was a test run, he'd just pick a date at random.  
  
"Okay, London, England…um…June 30th, 2010," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Why that date and place?" Doc Brown asked him.  
  
"I don't know, just sounds good. It's just a test after all, isn't it?"  
  
"Course, course," Doc Brown said, inputting the destination. "Okay, Marty, climb aboard and let's go take a trip to London."  
  
"Father…"  
  
Both men paused and turned to see Jules staring at them from the open doorway. He was taller than his brother, thinner, with dark brown hair and a very serious expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, Jules?" Doc Brown said.  
  
"Mother insists you come inside and eat," he said.  
  
"In the name of Sir Issac H. Newton, I keep telling everyone I will eat later!" Doc Brown said angrily.  
  
"Mother says if you don't get inside and eat now, Einstein will have to make room in his dog bed for you," Jules said wearily.  
  
Doc Brown sighed.  
  
"I s'pose it wouldn't hurt to go inside and eat, eh?" he said to Marty.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me, I can eat something before we leave," Marty replied.  
  
Jules looked relieved at that. Doc Brown tousled his hair as the three of them walked out of the barn and headed back to the white wooden farmhouse across the yard.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Legend of the Starstone.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39534&chapid=92458) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39534&chapid=92458)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39534&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39534&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Doctor relaxed at his console, sitting on the jump seat while he read a magazine. It had been a couple of months since Davros's defeat and he, Rose and Donna were getting used to working as a team. In addition to that, the Doctor was also running tests on Rose since the reemergence of the Bad Wolf at the Crucible. Granted, the Bad Wolf allowed Donna to gain temporary Time Lord knowledge and the three of them working together had vanquished the Daleks but the Doctor was still wary of the mysterious being that resided within her and he kept on running tests to make sure she was safe and the Bad Wolf wasn't some malevolent creature that was trying to control her. Other than that, the three of them got along great and he actually enjoyed traveling with both the woman he loved and his best friend. Suddenly, it seemed as though the universe was actually on his side for a change and he finally had a little happiness after years and years of sorrow.  
  
There was also something that had been on his mind lately. After all that had happened, after losing and then regaining Rose, he wanted to finally come clean about his true feelings for her and make her what was known on Gallifrey as a Soul Twin. Someone special who was one's soul mate, which the Doctor felt Rose was. However, he was leery of bringing up the subject with her. He knew it was ridiculous but he was scared if he let Rose know his true feelings, something would happen to tear them apart again. So for the moment, he didn't say anything, even though he knew that Rose loved him and he was pretty sure she knew he loved her. He just had to find the courage to actually say it to her.  
  
Right now though, he was concentrating on trying to find somewhere for them to go. He was trying to find someplace special where he could take the two women he cared about. Problem was, he was having a hard time deciding. After awhile, he decided to go seek out Rose and Donna and get their input. He put his hands in his trouser pockets and casually strolled out of the console room.  
  
He looked for them in all the usual places but couldn't find them. He finally asked the TARDIS to locate them and make a path to them. He stood still while the TARDIS rearranged the corridors until he was in a corridor with no doors in it, save one directly in front of him. The Doctor thanked his ship as he headed towards the door. He opened it and saw fake snow covering the ground in a simulated park area. On the trees were red and green Christmas lights that began up in the branches and then wound down around the trunk to the bottom of it. Overhead Christmas music played as a little path appeared in front of the door that led into the woods. The Doctor strolled down the path, enjoying the Christmas music. After five minutes of walking the path, he heard laughter. He rounded a bend and saw his girls sitting on a bench, having glasses of wine in the midst of some decorated Christmas trees. The Doctor stopped and smiled, admiring the way the lights from the trees illuminated their faces and made them look beautiful. They looked over when he came up to them and sat down.  
  
"Getting into the Christmas spirit?" he asked them.  
  
"We were exploring and we found this room. We sat down and this wine and glasses appeared so we thought we'd have a few drinks and enjoy the Christmas trees."  
  
"What else you got in here, Space Man? The Easter room, Valentine's Day room, Bonfire Night room?" Donna asked him.  
  
"Not sure, actually. I have tons and tons and heaps and heaps of rooms I've never explored. The old girl grows by the day so maybe I do. But why stay in here when we have the whole wide universe. Perhaps I could interest you in an actual Christmas scene? You choose the place and I'll make the TARDIS race so I can see your smiling face?"  
  
"Okay, you can stop with the daft verse," Donna said to him.  
  
"But Christmas somewhere does sound fun," Rose said. "What do you think, Donna?"  
  
They conferred for a moment, softly whispering while the Doctor waited patiently. Then they looked at him.  
  
"Okay, we want a nice Christmas in the Bahamas," Rose said.  
  
The Doctor made a face and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Ugh! Bahamas, what about the snow?" he said.  
  
"We don't want snow, we want Christmas on the beach," Donna said while Rose nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh…alright, Bahama Christmas it is then," the Doctor said.  
  
He got up and helped the women to stand. Whistling Jingle Bells, he walked with them back to the console room. While he walked with them, he heard them talking excitedly about spending a Christmas day in the Bahamas and his hearts warmed. This was what he lived for, the little moments in between running from and fighting monsters that he could make his beloved friends happy and give them a thrill. It was the reason why he still continued to travel even after 900 plus years. He was looking forward to having fun along with Rose and Donna and even though it wouldn't feel like Christmas without the snow, he had to admit it did sound like fun to spend the day having some laughs on the beach. He made a mental note to ask the TARDIS to conjure up some gifts for him to give to his companions so they could have a proper Christmas celebration.  
  
Rose and Donna sat on the jump seat when they reached the console room and watched while he did his manic dance around it.  
  
"You know, if you taught us to fly the TARDIS instead of just letting us operate one part of it, you would have three pilots," Rose said.  
  
"Yeah. At least, you wouldn't have to run around this thing as much," Donna said, pointing to the console.  
  
"Nah, you don't have to do that. You can just relax and watch," the Doctor said, pausing for a moment.  
  
"No, you're afraid we'll blow the ship up," Rose said.  
  
"No…I just like working on my own. If I wanted six pilots, I would have brought five other Time Lords in here in the first place. Besides, running around keeps me fit and trim."  
  
"Yeah, that's why when you turn to the side, no one can see ya," Donna said.  
  
The Doctor eyed her while Rose giggled. He ignored them and finished up with the console while Rose and Donna shared a gleeful look. When he was finished, he sighed and slumped down beside them.  
  
"And I'm spent," he said. "That's it for today, goodnight."  
  
Rose laughed at Donna's annoyed look when the Doctor slumped against her and snored loudly.  
  
"Oi! Get off me, Alien Boy!" she said to him.  
  
The Doctor grinned, opened his eyes and patted her leg as he sat up straight. Several minutes later, the TARDIS landed and powered down. The Doctor leapt up and sprinted towards the door. Rose and Donna got caught up in his infectious enthusiasm and they leapt up and followed him.  
  
"Be prepared, my lovelies, outside this door is paradise!" the Doctor said, standing with his back in front of the doors.  
  
He threw them open dramatically and everyone walked outside…and froze when they noticed they were in the middle of London.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is really paradise alright," Donna said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Get a bit off course, did we?" Rose said to the Doctor.  
  
"Um…how did this happen?" the Doctor said, looking around. "I set the coordinates for Christmas day in the Bahamas."  
  
"Yeah, well judging from the warm weather, you landed in London in summer instead," Donna said.  
  
"Well, um…we could pretend this is the Bahamas at Christmas," the Doctor said sheepishly. "After all, the Bahamas would be warm and it's warm now…so…"  
  
Rose and Donna glanced at each other.  
  
"Well, you know, lemons into lemonade and all that," Donna said to Rose. "Might as well make the best of a bad situation."  
  
"Now wait just one minute, Noble," the Doctor said angrily. "Look at the sky. See the sun. Feel how warm it is? This is hardly Hell on Earth and I didn't land us in the middle of a bloody apocalypse so I doubt you'll be dragging your feet all day and complaining. After we get done here, I'll try again. Until then, try to smile if you can."  
  
"Oh…if I must," Donna said with a mock sigh while Rose laughed.  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes. He was shutting the doors when suddenly they heard three loud sonic booms nearby followed by some panicked screams. The Doctor stepped away from the TARDIS and stared off into the direction the booms came from. Donna looked at Rose when the Doctor suddenly ran off towards the disturbance.  
  
"I have a funny feeling Christmas will now be a long ways off," she said before they ran after him.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
